


Potato emojis

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sad Potato has only negative emotions, but we can pretend the casual sad face is also how it expresses it’s happiness.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	Potato emojis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ficbot5000 (Kryptontease)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptontease/gifts).



> click for the links below drawings to go to downloadable version of each pictre in said size

**SAD**

[ 300x300](https://postimg.cc/0bmzxzZD)

Discord sizes [ 128](https://postimg.cc/sQ72z84y), [ 32](https://postimg.cc/VdRd5xQk)

**VERY SAD**

[ 300x300](https://postimg.cc/Ty21rCxJ)

Discord sizes [ 128](https://postimg.cc/w7csLtJH), [ 32](https://postimg.cc/n9q9drP4)

**COOL (yet still sad)**

[ 300x300](https://postimg.cc/ZvWy6jrM)

Discord sizes [ 128](https://postimg.cc/5YYCCn5k), [ 32](A)

**MEH (and even more sad)**

[ 300x300](https://postimg.cc/ygbD69wX)

Discord sizes [ 128](https://postimg.cc/kRCggcTS), [ 32](https://postimg.cc/ZWQYdZf4)

**(a sad) WINK**

[ 300x300](https://postimg.cc/ftpY26TN)

Discord sizes [ 128](https://postimg.cc/jnYLJKSL) [ 32](https://postimg.cc/crZvxszz)

**MAD (and sad)**

[ 300x300](https://postimg.cc/WDsF5sGr)

Discord sizes [ 128](https://postimg.cc/McrBHhBQ), [ 32](https://postimg.cc/9DbZ54F1)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
